Rosebud in Bloom
by Salacassera
Summary: SII. Nina convinces Mazus to make her a love potion, but when things go wrong, she ends up with an undesirable suitor, and a theft occurs in the castle.


Rosebud in Bloom

Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden II or its characters - they belong to Konami. I got most of the ideas for this story from Richmond's investigations and the comment box. In my game, I had Riou, Rosebud Castle and the Virginia Army.

One night, Viktor sat at his usual place at Leona's tavern with Humphrey. He put down his mug and looked across at his companion. A few minutes passed, and he started glancing towards the door. Then he started tapping his feet. Viktor always found Humphrey's silence a bit intimidating, even back in Lenankamp, although he'd never admit it. At least Flik talked back. What could possibly be taking him so long?

"Hey, I'm going to look for Flik." the mercenary said, standing up and stretching. "That okay with you?"

"Hmm," Humphrey said vaguely, taking another sip of his drink.Viktor seriously doubted whether the swordsman actually heard him. When he left the bar, he felt almost relieved - having a conversation with Humphrey was like trying to knock down a brick wall with a shovel, and just as exhausting. He made his way to Flik's room on the third floor and walked right in without bothering to knock. Flik was perched on the foot of his bed, staring at a crumpled piece of paper in a mix of horror and disbelief.

"How sweet!" Viktor cried, sneaking up behind him and snatching it out of his hands. "'Dearest Flik, I love thee as a bee loves a flower...' Aww, look! She dotted the i's with little hearts! Where'd she get pink ink, anyway?"

"It's not funny!" Flik almost wailed, cradling his head in his hands. "What could I have possibly done to deserve this?"

"Let's see," said Viktor, pretending to think, but then he realized that his friend wasn't in the mood. "Come on now," he said seriously instead. "It's just a schoolgirl crush! She'll grow out of it soon enough."

"You really think so?" Flik looked up. "I don't think tomorrow would be soon enough! I found her in here this morning, rooting through my dresser. How she got in here's beyond me - the door was locked and everything!" His expression switched from anguished to puzzled. "She didn't take anything, far as I can see."

"You're worried she's going to come back in the middle of the night or something?" Viktor asked, laughing. "She's in love with you! She'd never intentionally do anything to harm a single hair on your handsome head!"

"Not intentionally," Flik admitted almost grudgingly.

"Good! Now that that's settled, how about coming down to Leona's with me like you promised? Or are you cruel enough to leave me there by myself with Humphrey?"

Flik laughed. "You just can't understand how anybody can be so quiet. Maybe you should take a leaf out of Humphrey's book."

He followed his friend back to the tavern, and soon Nina was the last thing on his mind.

* * *

The great Mazus was standing on a chair to put a book back in its place on the top shelf, when a sudden, happy shout from just behind him made him almost topple to the floor.

"I'm back! I've got everything now, so you can get to work!"

The great Mazus gritted his teeth before turning around. The girl had been badgering him mercilessly all week, until he finally agreed to help her that morning. He purposely told her to gather some of the most exotic potion ingredients he could think of, thinking that she would give up. Looking at her proud expression, he realized that he should've known better.

"How?" he demanded, trying not to let his amazement show. "Where did you possibly find kookaburra feathers, ground white tiger fangs and phantom essence?"

Nina struggled to smile modestly and failed. "No challenge is too great for me to overcome if it'll unite me with my Flik! Love shall conquer all!"

Mazus rolled his eyes. "And the lock of hair from your... beloved?"

The caustic tone was lost on her. She rummaged around the leather bag she was carrying and held up a clump of light brown hair. "I couldn't get close enough to him with scissors, so I snuck into his room this morning and picked all of the hair off his bandanna while he was at the baths! Will that do?"

Mazus silently cursed his bad luck, and longed for the dark solitude of his cave in the Crom mines. But like it or not, he'd promised. And whatever else Mazus did, he didn't go back on his promises. "Come back here tomorrow morning and it'll be ready."

He snatched the bag from her and stormed off with it. Nina hurried back to her room, knowing that the quickest way for morning to come would be to fall asleep, but she was far too excited. Instead she spent the night lying awake, staring at the ceiling and imagining what it would be like to actually have a conversation with Flik that didn't end with him running away screaming.

The moment she could detect the tiniest bit of sunlight outside her window, Nina was out of bed and sprinting towards the library. It didn't occur to her that Emilia wasn't awake yet and that the library was locked up every night to prevent book theft. She ended up sitting on the stairs for over an hour before she saw Mazus coming down the path with a tiny glass beaker.

"You're here! Finally! Is that it? Is that it?" she demanded, running towards him and colliding into the old mage, who fell and almost dropped it.

"Yes, this is the potion." Mazus said, dusting himself off. "Do you know how to use it?"

"Well, no." Nina admitted, staring at the dark blue liquid in the bottle. "But you're going to tell me, right?"

Mazus took a deep breath. "Just sprinkle this in his food when he's not looking, and make sure you're the first person he sees after eating it."

"That's all?" Nina asked.

"All?" Mazus echoed incredulously. "Girl, don't you realize how many things can go wrong with this if you're not careful?"

"It'll be fine!" Nina insisted. "Love always prevails."

"This isn't some romance novel." Mazus snapped. The castle librarian loved those books. She'd left one open on her desk once, and Mazus couldn't resist taking a little peek. He really wished he hadn't. "I'm not some kind old sorcerer, either. If you screw up, don't come to me. You can't say I didn't warn you."

That said, he turned and headed back the way he came. Nina looked at the bottle in her hand for a moment and shrugged. Mazus obviously just wasn't a morning person.

* * *

While it was true that Leona's tavern was often packed with soldiers until the early hours of the morning, Hai Yo opened his restaurant early to accommodate the rest of the Virginia Army. Very few of its members cooked, when they had a famous chef on the premises. When Nina ran into the restaurant to secure a good table and wait for Flik, the place was already half full. Kahn Marley was sitting at a table in the corner, completely absorbed in a book on rocks while he ate his pancakes. Gantetsu and Rikimaru were well into their fourth helpings of french toast, occasionally stopping to throw puzzled glances at Jess, who was almost finished with his croissant. Georg Prime was eating shortcake drizzled liberally with chocolate syrup. Sid was busy laughing to himself and eating spicy sashimi, while Chaco forgot all about his sweet omelet and gave him worried looks. Miklotov was happily cutting up a big steak, ignoring Camus, who insisted that steak just wasn't suitable for breakfast. Nina took a table by the door, ordered a glass of tomato juice, and waited.

Over an hour passed, and she was about to leave when Flik finally walked in with Viktor. They chose a table on the other side of the room. Nina's eyes lit up and she was about to sneak over when a commotion broke out just outside in the hall.

"Shu, are you all right?"

"Quick! Someone get Doctor Huan!"

Flik and Viktor were on their feet and running to the door in a flash. So were the rest of the diners. Nina smiled - now no one would be there to ask awkward questions. As she dumped the potion into Flik's cup, she smiled again and made a mental note to remember that her knight in shining armor preferred french vanilla. She left to see what the fuss was about outside.

But she wasn't the only person taking advantage of this unexpected distraction. Just then, Hoi strode in through the back entrance and began helping himself to the remains on peoples' plates. Nina paid no attention until she heard him say,

"French vanilla isn't good as hazelnut, but it'll do."

"What do you think you're doing?" Nina demanded shrilly, whirling around in time to see him finish off the contents of Flik's cup.

Hoi started on Viktor's hash browns and shrugged. "You don't honestly expect me to pay for my food when I can get it for free, do you? Don't know what you're upset about, lady."

He stopped chewing long enough to look up at her. His eyes widened in surprise and his satisfied smirk turned into a stare. Nina didn't like that glance one bit. With a sigh, she left the restaurant, figuring to herself that while her latest plan to snag Flik was a failure, at least Hoi couldn't possibly be affected by the potion - it contained Flik's hair, not his.

"Is he going to be okay?" Viktor asked Doctor Huan as Tuta packed up his master's tools.

"He'll be fine," Huanassured Viktor and the others. "He's not hurt, sick or anything like that. He's just suffering from exhaustion."

That said, the doctor busied himself ushering people out of the head strategist's bedroom. The two mercenary leaders stayed behind.

"Now look what you did," Viktor scolded, once the doctor was gone. "You're always telling Riou to stop and rest, so why don't you take your own advice?"

"Viktor," Flik warned, but Viktor ignored him.

"If the Highlanders suddenly decide to invade tomorrow, what's going to happen to us? We're going to be lost without your guidance! Then what are we supposed to do?"

"What about Klaus, Kiba and Ridley?" Flik asked innocently. "Are you trying to say they're incompetent or something?"

"No," Viktor said. "I'm just saying - "

"That I can't do as good a job because I'm a Kobold?" General Ridley suggested, standing in the doorway.

"Of course not!" Viktor exclaimed. He looked to Flik for help, but the Blue Lightning turned away.

"You got yourself into this, you're getting yourself out of it, too."

"Zamza has a better sense of humor than you!" Viktor said. The conceited mage was notorious for going into screaming fits whenever some lower being dared to tease him. Flik rolled his eyes, but before he could come up with a decent retort, Apple came in and glared at the general and mercenaries.

"I heard you down the hall! Didn't you hear what Doctor Huan said? Shu needs rest! Please leave!"

"Yes, mother." Viktor said meekly, heading for the door. "Hey, Flik. Why don't we finish our breakfast before doing anything else?"

* * *

Nina sat in the rose garden, absentmindedly picking off dead petals while she thought about that morning's events. She hadn't seen Hoi since then, and was starting to feel much calmer. Maybe -

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

Nina looked up and saw Hoi bearing down on her, grasping what looked like a bundle of weeds in one hand. The huge smile on his face was not unlike the one he wore when somebody was completely taken in by one of his Riou impersonations.

"What do you want?" she asked, hoping that her guess was wrong.

"I picked some flowers just for you!" Hoi cried, shoving the boquet in her face.

"Flowers?" Nina demanded, sneezing. "That's ragweed! And that's... that's poison ivy! Get away from me!"

The girl ran back inside the castle. Hoi sighed dreamily. Nina looked so cute when she was mad! Funny that he never noticed it before. Well, if flowers didn't impress her, he'd just have to try something else. All women loved jewelry. That was always expensive, but he had an idea...

* * *

Viktor and Flik walked away from Hai Yo's feeling slightly disappointed.

"I can't believe some thief made off with our food," Viktor grumbled.

"It didn't cost that much to reorder it!" Flik said.

"I'm saving up to get my sword sharpened." Viktor said, as if that explained it all. Before Flik could reply, Nina suddenly came running down the stairs, obviously upset.

"What happened?" Flik asked, concerned, but she didn't even notice. When she was gone, he turned to his friend. "What was that about?"

"Just last night, you were complaining that she bothered you." Viktor said. "Now you're upset that she's leaving you alone? You can't have it both ways!"

"Annoying as she is, I have a feeling that something strange is going on." Flik said. "I don't like it."

He took off in the direction Nina went in. Viktor sighed and headed towards the baths. "And Flik wonders why she adores him," he muttered.

* * *

"No! Absolutely not! What did I tell you this morning?" Mazus snapped, glaring at the tearful girl who dared disturb him while he studied.

"But... how is this even possible?" Nina asked. "The potion had Flik's hair in it, not Hoi's!"

"The hair wasn't even necessary to complete the potion," Mazus admitted. "I just told you to get it because I never thought you'd be able to. Either way, this is your fault. I told you how easy it would be to screw up! Goodbye!"

He turned back to his book. Nina tried several times to convince him to make an antidote or something, but he stubbornly ignored her.

"I don't believe this!" she moaned as she left the library. "Could things possibly get any worse?"

"They sure can." said a voice from behind her, making her jump. "And they usually do, too."

"Luc!" Nina exclaimed, taking a step back. ""What are you doing here?"

"Funny you should ask that, thief." the wind mage said. "I wasn't completely sure you were actually the culprit until just now when I overheard you talking with Mazus. To think I suspected Futch..."

"You wouldn't attack a girl, would you?" Nina asked.

"It wouldn't get my tiger fangs, kookaburra feathers and phantom essence back."

"I didn't think you'd notice," Nina admitted. "It's not like you're ever in your room - you're always by the stone tablet. What do you do at night, anyway?"

"...You can still make it up to me by paying their value." Luc pointed out. "That's roughly 15,000 potch."

"That's more than the cost of a whole year's tuition at Greenhill!" Nina cried. Luc didn't look impressed. He didn't point out that anyone could easily make that amount in a day by going out to slay monsters, either.

"I'll make you a deal," Nina said, having a sudden bright idea. "I'll pay you back - if you help me put things right. You're a mage, too! Can't you do something? Please? You wouldn't leave a poor girl like me in distress, would you? That would be heartless! And you're not heartless, right? Say something! Come on, it'll be - "

She paused in midsentence when she saw Flik running down the path to the library.

"Hey, Nina! Are you oka - " he stopped when he saw Luc. "Oh, I see! You've got a boyfriend now! I'll just leave you two alone..." He sounded extremely relieved.

"That's not TRUE!" both teenagers shouted, but he was already on his way back to the castle and didn't hear them.

"Now I really need that potion!" Nina cried. "He's going to think I don't like him now! You didn't have to sound so revolted, either." she added, turning on the mage. Then she grabbed his arm. "I know! I'm going to follow you around night and day until you help me! I'll tell everyone that you're my sweetheart! I'll - "

"All right! Anything but that! I'll help you!"

"You did't have to agree so quickly..."

* * *

"Hey, you're here!" Tetsu said when he saw Viktor. "Go on in and get yourself warmed up!"

Before entering the baths, Viktor unstrapped his sword belt and set it carefully just outside the entrance. The Star Dragon Sword absolutely hated being near water.

"And it's not like anyone would be dumb enough to walk off with you," Viktor said cheerfully.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the Star Dragon Sword demanded. "Are you implying that no one would want to walk off with me?"

"Oh, no! Not at all!" the mercenary said sweetly. "I meant that everyone here knows how mighty you are and they don't want to displease you."

"I don't believe you." the sword snapped, but by the tone of its voice, Viktor was sure that if it could, it would be preening itself.

"That's your problem," Viktor said, getting into the hot, steaming bath. He looked around at the marble walls and floor approvingly. For some reason, the drum can baths had never appealed to him. Several minutes passed before he realized something.

"I don't have any soap! Flik always brings it!"

"Too bad for you!" the Star Dragon Sword called back in a singsong voice.

"But it's in your best interest that I have soap!" Viktor protested. "If I don't get it, I'll stink! And you're the one who'll have to smell me."

"What makes you think swords have a sense of smell?" the sword asked.

"Come on! Just be a pal and ask somebody walking by to bring me a bar of soap!"

"I'm not your servant, you impudent bag of flesh!"

"Oh, great and wonderful Star Dragon Sword, do this puny mortal a favor and get him some soap!"

"No!"

Viktor sighed and decided to let it go. A few minutes later, he could hear two people walking by.

"Look!" Genshu exclaimed, sounding very unlike his usual tranquil self. "Shin, it's the Star Dragon Sword!"

"Who would leave such a marvelous weapon like this alone?" Shin wondered.

"My attendant is very cruel," the Star Dragon Sword said. "He never sharpens me and leaves me outside in the rain!"

Even in the baths, Viktor could hear Shin and Genshu gasp.

"We can't have that!" Genshu cried, affronted. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Yes! Take me with you!"

There was a scraping sound as the two warriors picked up Viktor's sword and walked off with it. Viktor swore under his breath. Was it still robbery if the item asked to be stolen?

"Maybe Humphrey isn't so bad after all," he said thoughtfully.

* * *

"Oh, mon ami!" Vincent de Boule cried, grabbing Shu by the shoulder and kissing him passionately on one cheek, leaving a faint smear of lipstick. "Dear, dear friend! When we heard that you were taken ill, we just had to come and see you immediately! No, no - it's not a bother to us!"

Simone nodded energetically and set a silver tray laden with biscuits and several teacups on the strategist's desk. "Rose hip tea!" he exclaimed. "Just the thing to put a sparkle back in your eye!"

Shu sat up in bed and blinked groggily. He finally fell asleep shortly after Apple kicked Flik, Ridley and Viktor out of his room, and had been still resting peacefully when the door suddenly burst open and the two eccentric noblemen ran in, throwing roses everywhere. Where was Apple now? Why wasn't the door locked?

"If you cannot come out to the garden, we must bring the garden to you!" Vincent said, picking up a rose, sniffing deeply and tossing it behind him.

"No fair!" a girl cried at the door. "When I came here earlier, Apple told me to go away!"

"Come in, Nanami." Shu said, glad of the distraction. Then he saw that she carried a covered dish in her hands and instantly regretted it. Nanami set her dish on the desk next to the silver tray and munched on a biscuit.

"Egg soup!" she announced happily. "When Riou's sick, I always make him something!"

She frowned suddenly. "He usually throws up afterward, though I can't figure out why. But you won't do that, right?"

Shu thought of all the things that could go wrong with eggs and shuddered. Nanami beamed and threw the cover off her dish, revealed a thick, noxious-smelling yellow mess. "You're going to love it! I know it!"

"No! No!" You don't understand!" a voice suddenly rang out in the hallway. "I must talk to Lord Shu immediately! Please!"

"I'm sorry," Kiba said pleasantly. "That's just not possible at the moment. Why don't you tell me, and I'll see what I can do about it?"

"No! He's the only one that can help me! It's horrible!" the man broke into sobs. "If nothing is done, I'll be ruined!"

"Father, what is this?" Klaus asked, joining the group outside.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Kiba replied. Nanami looked at Shu inquiringly.

"Should I let them in?"

"Go ahead," the strategist said, thankful for the opportunity to get out of eating her egg soup.

"Hey, it's Hans!" Nanami exclaimed. "The armorer! What's wrong?"

Hans shuffled into the room, followed by Klaus and Kiba, who stared at the two noblemen and the roses strewn about with distaste.

"Please tell us of your undoubtedly harrowing problems," Vincent said graciously, handing Hans a handkerchief while Simone poured him some tea.

"Don't ask," Shu told Kiba. Then he turned his attention to Hans.

"When I came here to your lovely castle, I was broke," Hans said, sipping tea and sniffing. "I had only enough potch to open my shop. Since then, I've been putting every bit of spare cash I have into savings. I keep it under a floorboard beneath my bed. But today, when I went to add my new profits..."

He blew his nose noisily and gulped more tea. The others waited patiently, except for Nanami.

"It was gone, right?" she asked. Hans nodded.

"How did you guess?"

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're thinking." Nanami said. "Hey, Klaus - want some soup?"

The young strategist couldn't mask the look of revulsion on his face in time. Nanami stomped her foot.

"If Sierra made it, I bet you'd eat it!" she snapped.

"Sierra?" Kiba asked, and the boy's ears turned bright pink. "Son, is there something you haven't been telling me?"

"How much potch do you think was stolen?" Shu asked Hans. The armorer thought for a moment.

"300,000 potch." he said with certainty. Kiba whistled.

"Then it should be easy to find the lousy thief," he said. "Well, Shu? What do you say?"

"Please say you'll help me!" Hans cried. "If I lose my savings, I'll die!"

"Have a biscuit!" Nanami said, eating her fourth one. "They're very good."

"There's no question about that," Shu told Hans. "We can't let rogues think that they can have their way with the Virginia Army."

"That's right!" Nanami shouted enthusiastically. "So how do we go about tracking the filthy villian and bringing him to justice?"

"Get Richmond in here." Shu told Kiba. "If anyone can solve this mystery, he can."

* * *

"I know it's here somewhere," Luc mumbled to himself, rummaging through his bureau and throwing things on the floor. Nina sat on his bed and watched.

"What are you looking for?" she asked, and narrowly avoided being hit by a petrified frog.

"The solution to your problem," the mage said distractedly, holding up a vial, squinting at it and tossing it back.

"And what is that?" Nina asked. "Maybe I can help you find it."

"I'm not having a girl dig through my things," he snapped. "But you already did that, didn't you? How did you know what to look for?"

"Mazus told me. He was so certain that I wouldn't be able to find anything. But answer my question!"

Luc obeyed, since he knew that she would keep asking until he did. "A revulsion spell. After Hoi drinks it, he'll think you're the nastiest, most disgusting creature on the continent."

"But I don't want that!" Nina exclaimed. "I just want him to leave me alone!"

"Then this'll do the trick," the mage said patiently, feeling extremely sorry for Mazus.

"You know what I mean! Don't you have anything else?"

"Picky, aren't you?" Luc asked, but he mentally went through the spells and potions he knew. "Other than this, I can't think of anything else."

"What? But aren't you an apprentice to a great sorceress or something?" Nina demanded.

"If you want someone to devestate an army, I'm your man." Luc said proudly, thinking of how he singlehandedly defeated Bishop Sasarai and his forces. "But these things..."

Before Nina could answer, someone rapped impatiently on the door with a spear handle. "Hey, Luc!" Futch said. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" the mage called back quickly, gathering up the scrolls, ingredients and other oddities lying on the floor.

"Good! Can I come in?"

"No!"

"Why not? You just said you're not doing anything."

"Um... I'm cleaning my room! It's a mess and I don't want you to see it!"

At least that part was true. Futch laughed. "What, there's one speck of dust on the windowsill? Your room can't possibly be worse than mine or Sasuke's!"

"Just go away!" the mage cried, sounding so anguished that Futch was immediately concerned.

"Are you hurt? I'll get Doctor Huan right away!"

"NO!" Luc bellowed. He turned to Nina desperately. "Can't you hide in the wardrobe or some - "

The door opened and Futch walked in. He saw Nina and burst out laughing. "I see how it is!" he managed to gasp. "You, of all people! Who would've thought it?"

"It's not that funny," Luc said, watching Futch whipe tears out of his eyes. "It's not what you think it is, honestly!"

"You look pretty cute when you're blushing," Nina commented with a fiendish smile. The mage buried his head in his hands.

"Now that you've ruined my reputation, is there anything else you want from me?"

"I didn't really believe it," Futch admitted. "She's too smitten with Flik to even notice anyone else. So come on, look at me already! And what's this all about, anyway?"

Nina explained the story. "So now Flik thinks I don't like him and I've got that creep Hoi following me around!" she finished. "Luc here says he can't help me."

"See, I didn't take your stuff." Futch told the mage gleefully. "But why don't you ask some other mage?"

"Like who? Zamza's too full of himself to even listen, and Viki would just mess up."

"What about Jeane?" Futch asked, with that dreamy look every male had in his eyes when he thought about the Runemaster. "I'm sure she knows all about love."

"I'm not going to ask her!" Nina almost shouted, as if that was the most unreasonable suggestion she heard in her life."

"Maybe there's something in the library," Luc suggested, more because he wanted to dump Nina on someone else than out of any real desire to help, but she suddenly grabbed him by the arm and leapt to her feet.

"You're right! Why didn't I think of that?"

Ignoring his protests, she ran out of the room dragging him behind her. Futch tagged along, for lack of anything else to do. The strange trio ran into Humphrey in the hallway.

"Hi, Humphrey." Futch said cheerfully.

"...Hello," the swordsman said grudgingly after a moment. "Where are you going?" he added, with an obvious effort. Nina was only to happy to tell him. Many people told Humphrey their confidences, knowing that he was the one person who could be counted on not to tell a soul.

"Futch, don't you remember Crowley?" Humphrey asked, once she was done.

Futch blinked. "Yeah, why?" But Humphrey was already on his way to the elevator.

"What did he mean by that?" Nina asked curiously. "Who's Crowley?"

"Why didn't I think of that sooner?" Futch asked suddenly. "Somebody whack me over the head, quick!"

Luc lifted his staff obligingly, and the Dragon Knight gave him a dirty look.

"Think of what?" Nina demanded. "Don't you dare leave me out of this! It's my problem, after all!"

"We would never dream of taking it away from you," Luc said graciously.

* * *

Richmond sat in a large tree by the front gate, staring through an old pair of binoculars, occasionally jotting things down in his notebook, repeatedly muttering to himself that Lord Riou was going crazy.

"The boy's really gone off his rocker this time! I can't believe I'm spying on squirrels. As if getting kicked by that mutant horse last week wasn't enough."

He rubbed his leg and winced. The squirrels spotted him and starting hurling nuts at the intruder. Richmond fell out of the tree and they climbed on him, digging in with their sharp little claws.

"Need some help?" General Kiba asked, just in time to miss seeing the five squirrels run up the tree.

"You could get me a hunting license," Richmond said, standing and dusting himself off. Kiba was about to ask the detective what he was talking about when Mekumeku dropped an acorn on his bald head.

"They're hard, aren't they," Richmond said, picking up a nut as they entered the castle. "And fuzzy, too."

"What are?" Kiba asked.

"The nuts," Richmond said.

"What?"

"Forget it. What do you want me for?" Richmond didn't appreciate being distracted from his investigating duties, no matter how unpleasant they were. Kiba explained the situation with the armorer as they made their way up to Shu's room. When the two walked in, Kalus was trying to choke down a spoonful of egg soup, Vincent and Simone were sulkily picking up flowers, and Hans seemed to have calmed down considerably, perfectly confident that his savings would be returned now that he'd informed the right people. Freed Y. entered sometime while Kiba was gone and was perched on a three-legged stool by the bed, eating a biscuit. Shu dozed off, oblivious to the ruckus when Klaus threw up on a pile of important papers resting on his desk.

Kiba hurried to help his son, while Nanami shrugged helplessly, insisting that she just didn't get why that always happened. "I mean, it tastes fine to me! I eat my cooking all the time, and I'm okay!"

"Wake up, sir!" Freed shouted in Shu's ear. "The detective is here!"

"Did you have to do that?" Shu asked irritably, brushing crumbs out of his hair.

"I'm sorry, sir." Freed Y. said. "I'm just excited."

"His enthusiasm is contagious," Klaus said faintly, drinking some rose hip tea.

"I sure hope what you've got isn't." Richmond said, busily scribbling something in his book and slamming it shut with a bang that made Hans jump.

"Want some soup?" Nanami asked with a big smile.

"Let's get down to business." Richmond said quickly. Freed nodded, almost glowing with eagerness. "How long ago do you think the theif snuck into your room before you came along?"

Hans thought for a minute, then looked startled. "That's funny," he said with a puzzled frown.

"What is, cher ami?" Vincent asked, artfully arranging the roses in a vase on Shu's bookshelf.

"Beautiful," Simone breathed. "Bravo, friend! Bravo!"

"The door was open when I came in," Hans said. "Strange that I didn't notice until now, but I was so excited that I finally had enough potch to send some to my parents back in Zexen...After discovering the theft, I came up here right away. So too much time shouldn't have passed."

"That seems clear enough to me," Kiba said thoughtfully, turning to Shu. "What do you say?"

The strategist had already fallen back asleep, mouth slightly open.

"At least he isn't drooling," Nanami told them. "Riou drools in his sleep, you know. His pillow's always soaked when he wakes up. It's nasty."

"We didn't need to know that," Richmond said, but he wrote it down for future reference. Freed Y. took a deep breath, but Simone stopped him.

"No, no!" he whispered, waggling his finger in front of Freed's face. "Leave our cherished companion alone for the time being! I'm sure we can handle this on our own."

"Yes, sir!" Freed cried loudly. Everybody winced.

"Cherished companion?" Kiba couldn't help asking. Vincent gave him a dirty look.

"So what do you suggest we do, father?" Klaus asked, before Nanami could start telling them funny stories about what Riou did in his sleep. A leader needed to have his dignity, after all. Klaus hated to admit it, but he doubted that he would be able to look at the leader of the Virginia Army the same way again if he knew that he used to sleep with a teddy bear named Fuffles, right up until he joined the Unicorn Brigade.

"All right," Kiba said decisively. "Here's what we'll do..."

* * *

Hoi strolled nonchalantly out of the armorer's shop 300,000 potch richer, carrying the coins in a dirty old potato sack that banged against his leg. With luck, everyone would think it still held starchy vegetables. He joined the Virginia Army knowing that there would be better chances for bigger hauls, but this was phenomenal! And so easy. He'd just slipped into the shop at the back of a crowd of soldiers, and while Hans was fitting chain mail on one he'd dashed upstairs, done a quick search of the place, and here he was. Armorers across the country were making a fortune because of the war, but even Hoi hadn't expected to find that much.

The thief walked past Nina, Futch and Luc, who were headed in the direction of the library, and flashed them a happy smile,missing the utterly revolted look on Nina's face. Maybe he could ask her to join in his impersonating act - she could dye her hair and be Nanami. No one could possibly resist her undeniable charm!

Hoi was a little surprised to find two Matilda Knights milling around by the castle entrance, a blue one and a red one.

"This is ridiculous," Captain Miklotov said, pacing back and forth. "If I was a thief, I certainly wouldn't be trying to leave through the front gate!"

"But anyone caught sneaking out some other way would instantly attract some suspicion," Camus pointed out. "And will you please stop that pacing? I'm getting tired just watching you."

"Perhaps you're right, but it still seems unlikely to - halt!" Miklotov sat down on a tree stump but immediately jumped back up when he saw Hoi approaching. "What do you have in that sack?"

Hoi froze, trying not to show his rising panic. "That's none of your business!" he snapped. The other knight stepped in.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience," Camus said. "But there's been a theft in the castle, and Sir Kiba has ordered everyone exiting the castle to be searched. We mean no offense."

"Do I look like a thief?" Hoi demanded.

"Yes," Miklotov said. Camus shot his friend a reproachful look.

"We're just following our orders," he said. "If Lord Riou himself were to come through this gate, we'd have to search him, too. It's nothing personal."

"I-I'll come back later," Hoi stammered, backing up. There was no way he could overpower these two knights enough to get past them, and they certainly didn't look like the type that would take kindly to being bribed.

"Why?" Miklotov asked, reaching for the sack. "We're not looking for missing potatoes."

Hoi turned and ran back into the castle, hoping to escape through another exit, still clutching the heavy sack although it slowed him down. The two Matilda Knights immediately gave chase. Hoi was faster than he looked, but after five minutes he started to tire. He looked over his shoulder, only to find the knights still right behind him. Hoi was certain that if he dropped the sack he could outrun them.While escaping was more important than keeping the loot, since he couldn't enjoy it in prison and he could always get more another time, even if the profits would never be this great...

"I've got him!" Camus cried, and he tried to grab Hoi's arm. Acting more out of instinct than anything, the thief swung around and threw the sack at Camus, knocking the knight to the floor.

"Camus!" Miklotov exclaimed, stopping to check on his friend. "Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine," the other Captain said, whiping blood off his face and grimacing.

"You little devil!" Miklotov shouted at Hoi. "You'll pay for what you did to Camus!"

Hoi was already almost at the side entrance, but he arrived there only to find Georg Prime, Killey and Pesmerga waiting for him.

"Don't let him pass!" Miklotov said rather unnecessarily. "He's a - "

"Thief?" Georg guessed. "You know, I don't like thieves."

The warriors escorted their catch to the main hall.

* * *

"Now what?" Mazus asked, looking up from his books and seeing Nina approach with her two companions. "It looks like you attracted two more admirers without my help, so get lost."

"Why won't you spare even fifteen minutes of your time to help me?" Nina asked, before Futch and Luc could get too indignant at being called her admirers. "I know I should've been more careful and all that, but still! Children are allowed to make mistakes."

"That's your problem." Mazus said. "Go away already."

"How can you possibly be so rude to a lady?" Nina asked. "I'm sure Crowley would help me! Crowley wouldn't be like this!"

"What did you say?" Mazus demanded, but Nina wasn't done yet.

"Aren't you Crowley's student? Obviously there's one thing you haven't learned from him! With manners like that, I doubt you'll ever be as good as him!"

"How dare you!" the old sorcerer roared, jumping to his feet. "I'll show you!"

"You sure will! You'll fix me the antidote!"

Mazus sighed heavily. "It wouldn't do to be caught slaying children. You leave me no choice."

He drew a vial out of one pocket in his robe and almost hurled it at her.

"Gee, thanks." Nina said. "But is this really it, or are you just giving me something to make me go away? It took you overnight to make the love potion."

"I don't carry love potions around with me." Mazus snapped. "But I do have several vials of serum that eliminate all status effects."

"Status effects?" Nina asked incredulously. "Is that all love is?"

"When it comes from a potion," Mazus said smugly. "Real love has to be earned."

"I guess that makes sense," Nina said slowly, once they were back outside.

"When are you going to pay me?" Luc inquired. Nina gave him a blank look.

"Pay you?"

"Yes, pay me. You promised, remember?"

"Oh, that!" Nina laughed. "That was only if you helped me."

"Which I did."

"Barely! If anybody deserves to be paid, it's Humphrey. He's the one who told us about Crowley."

"Hey!" Futch exclaimed, grabbing Luc's arm before he could bludgeon Nina with his staff. "What would Lady Leknaat think if she heard you hit a girl?"

Luc cursed under his breath, but followed Futch and Nina back to the castle. The Dragon Knight stopped suddenly, and Nina fell into him.

"Do you hear that?" he asked.

"No," Nina said, dusting herself off. Luc ignored both of them.

"Sounds like something's going on in the main hall. Let's go see what it is."

* * *

"Good work!" Kiba congratulated George Prime, Miklotov and the others when they entered the main hall. Soon Freed Y. and Nanami came in with the soldiers they had collected to guard all of the exits - Viktor, Flik, Ayda, Feather, Kinnison, Shiro, Eilie, Rina, Bolgan and Genshu. Then the general turned to Shu, who was although there, although Apple didn't look pleased about it. "Should we throw him in the dungeon until Lord Riou comes back, and let him make the decision?"

"You should." the head strategist said, barely managing to stifle a yawn. "He is our leader, although his judgement will likely be too lenient for our tastes."

Before Killey and Persmerga could drag Hoi off, Nina snuck into the assembly with Futch and Luc close behind.

"Hey, Nina!" Hoi shouted. "I did this for you!"

"I hate scenes!" Nina hissed. She could feel her cheeks burning furiously as everyone in the hall turned to stare. "What's going on here?" she demanded. Simone and Vincent were only too happy to tell her, complete with elaborate hand gestures.

"And now we can return the potch to our dear friend," Simone finished, clapping Hans on the back.

"You seem to have a lot of dear friends," Kiba muttered. Vincent glared at him.

"We are all friends here, no?"

"Whatever!" Nina snapped. "I have absolutely nothing to do with this lout! Believe me!"

"Nina," Hoi moaned, grabbing at her ankles. "Beauty can be so cruel! I jusrt wanted to cover you from head to toe with jewels..."

"Get away from me!" Nina cried, barely resisting the urge to stomp on his hand. Flik scratched his head.

"What's wrong, pal?" Viktor asked. Flik shrugged.

"I'm not sure." he said. "Something just doesn't fit. I don't know Hoi very well, but from what I do know, this certainly doesn't seem in character."

"Looks like you've got some explaining to do," Luc told Nina looking pleased.

"I'm not saying that in front of Flik!" Nina cried, sounding truly horrified. "I'd rather die!"

"That's one way of getting out of it," the mage agreed. Flik rolled his eyes.

Nina was saved from that terribly embarrassing fate by the arrival of Lord Riou, who entered carrying an armload of vegetables and leading a calf on a rope. He looked at the gathered people curiously. Kiba told him the situation.

"And we're waiting to hear your judgement" the general finished grandly. Riou thought for a minute.

"Love makes people do rash things," he declared. "Lock him in the dungeon for a week, and return the potch to its rightful owner. Be warned, Hoi - if you attempt to rob a fellow member of the Virginia Army again, you'll face a much harsher sentence."

The calf started kicking up a fuss. Riou shrugged apologetically and started dragging it towards Yuzu's ranch.

"That's it?" Miklotov demanded angrily. "But he attacked Camus! How can you possibly - "

"Miklotov, let it go."

Miklotov turned to see Camus and Doctor Huan in the doorway. The other knight limped slightly and held an ice pack to the bruised side of his face, but otherwise looked fine. "Sir Riou is a more than capable leader. You can trust his decisions."

"And maybe you'll start keeping your money at Barbara's warehouse from now on," Richmond told Hans, who nodded thankfully and scurried to collect the potch spilled in the middle of the hallway before it could be carried off by another would-be thief.

"I'm glad that's settled," Viktor said, walking over to Genshu. "But I'm sorry to say there's been another theft. Give me back my Star Dragon Sword."

"Your sword?" the Star Dragon Sword demanded from its new place at Genshu's waist. "Good grief! What do you think I am, a mere possession?"

"Hate to break it to you, pal, but you're a sword." Viktor said. "Swords belong to people, not the other way around. Now give me my sword back."

"No!" Genshu cried. "He chose me!"

"That's right," the Star Dragon Sword said smugly. "Genshu oils me and just had me sharpened." It was almost purring.

"After everything we've been through together," Viktor said. Then he shrugged. "Well, Neclord's dead, so who needs you anyway? Things will be much more peaceful without you whining in my ear every five seconds."

"How dare you!" the sword snapped. "You're taking me back, Viktor! Whether you like it or not!"

"I guess it can't be helped," Genshu said sadly, handing the sword back to its rightful owner. Viktor couldn't hide his smirk.

"Hey!" the Star Dragon Sword cried, realizing it had just been tricked.

"Too late, pal." Viktor said, strapping his sword belt back on.

* * *

"Well, that's done with." Nina said, once everyone was gone but Futch and Luc. "But how am I supposed to get the antidote to Hoi?"

"Make him cookies or something." Luc grumbled. "I don't know."

"That might work," Nina admitted.

"Did that help enough for you to repay me yet?" the mage asked, brightening a little. Nina shook her head, and he stormed off to his usual place by the Tablet of Stars.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," Nina said, watching him leave. Futch refused to comment. An hour later, Nina returned. Luc sighed, and felt sorry for Mazus once again.

"It worked!" Nina cried happily. "He doesn't love me anymore, so I'm free to pursue Flik!"

"Good for you," the mage said, pretending to study the names on the tablet closely.

"Come on, are you still mad that I didn't repay you?" Nina asked. "It's only a bit of money."

"A bit?" Luc shouted. Nina shrugged and walked off. The mage kicked the wall , then winced and rubbed his foot.

"Count your blessings," Futch told him, carefully staying out of staff range. "At least she'll leave you alone from now on."

Even Luc had to admit that was certainly a blessing.

* * *

"Sir! Sir!" Freed Y. shouted, shaking Shu's shoulders frantically. "Wake up!"

"What is it?" the strategist demanded, certain that the castle must be on fire, or something equally horrendous.

"It's time to go to bed." Freed announced. Shu took a deep breath and reminded himself that punching an army member would only hurt morale. Freed walked off proudly, feeling that he had just done an important service.

* * *

That night, Viktor, Humphrey and Flik sat at their usual table in Leona's tavern, relaxed and happy. Viktor was startled at the change in Flik, who seemed ridiculously relieved about something. Viktor couldn't help asking.

"I'm having a great day! How about you? And here's to the relationship between Nina and Luc!" Flik held up his mug, and several other bar patrons turned around to stare at him. Viktor looked at Humphrey thoughtfully.

"Is it me, or does Humphrey here looked very pleased with himself?"

"Hmm," the swordsman said vaguely, taking another sip of his drink. Some things never change.

THE END


End file.
